Rhythm of love
by TAMBorange
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic Rhythm of Love by Plain White T's. Luffy and Nami watch stars. Warning: fluffiness that may melt your brain or make you have diabetes. This is a LuNa so R&R plz :D then I'll review yours.


**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

_My head is stuck in the clouds  
She begs me to come down  
Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around."_

"Ouch! What was that for, Nami?", Monkey D. Luffy, soon-to-be King of Pirates whined as the Straw Hats' navigator gave him a punch on his head.

"You are spacing out, idiot.", Nami huffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder, long fiery red strands cascading down her back, "I told you to clean the deck an hour ago, and when I returned, it is like THIS?"

The navigator practically screeched out at the last word as she zapped her captain with lightning clouds, electricity surging through the deck burning the grass. Thank god that Franky was asleep. Yep, after a typical Straw Hat party, meaning a bundle of chaos on a deck with Luffy in charge, the crew had went back to their room for a good sleep, leaving the head of the party to deal with their female demon. And guess what? The deck needs cleaning. But our good ol' captain only had the attention span of a goldfish, so the mess was made messier now. And that anger the navigator.

_I told her, "I love the view from up here,"  
"Warm sun and wind in my ear,"  
"We'll watch the world from above as it turns to te rhythm of love."_

"Nami."

"Hm?"

"Sit with me."

"What do you mean sit with you? We have a huge mess to clean up by morning, and I'be raising your dep-!"

Nami was cut off as a rubbery hand crept up behind her back and pulled her down next to a grinning Luffy. He laughed his trademark laugh and released his grip from the fuming redhead. His hands were placed beside him to support his body as he sat leg spread on the grassy deck. Next to him Nami sat, mumbling about messy deck and pea-brain pirates.

"Hey Nami."

"What now?"

"...Look."

She glanced up and gasped. Before her were billions of stars, shining brightly under the midnight blue sky. Each twinkled playfully, and a shooting star appeared at the corner of her brown eye. Her eyes widened and a child-like grin spread across her face. Beside her sat an excited Luffy, as the black-haired teenager laughed and kept reaching out for the shooting stars across the wide sky.

_We may only have tonight  
But 'till the morning sun, you're mine, all mine  
Play the music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love._

"I don't know what to say, Luffy.", Nami smiled, "It's been years since I've seen such a spectacular sight. I mean, look at all the stars!", she smiled at the last part.

"I saw these all the time back in Amazon Lily.", Luffy said bluntly, making the redhead next to him huffed playfully, trying to hide the twinge of pain inside her heart. She scowled.

"Then don't look. You have seen enough."

"But,", the blackhead smiled at the frowning navigator, "I've never seen it with you."

A blush crept across Nami's face, but she quickly hid it by looking back up towards the sky, watching the stars dance. Time seemed to slow down, and suddenly a voice rang out in her head.

"_Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are._", she sang quietly. "_Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky..._"

_When the moon is slow  
We can dance in slow motion  
And all your tears will subside  
All your tears will dry._

A tear trickle down her flushed cheek as she silently sob, hoping Luffy won't see. But it was a bit loud, that damn sob, because the captain already turned to her side and stared. He stared for a few more seconds before he opened his mouth and scrambled next to Nami's side.

"H-Hey! Nami! Why are you crying?", he asked, worry evindent in his voice.

Normally the redhead will deny that she was crying, but the sudden emotion was too much. She could only raise a hand and wiped the tear away.

"...B-Bellemere used to sing that song to me when I was young.", she smiled sadly at the memory, "She would sing it everytime we went out to the porch and watched the stars, like how you and I are doing now..."

"What song?"

"Twinkle star."

"Oh."

They sat for a moment in silence, the only noise was Nami's silent sobbing, before she was promtly glomped by a tear-volcano Luffy. She felt her face heat up, probably turning into the shade of her hair. Luffy kept bawling his eyes out.

"Hey! Calm down Luffy!" , she yelled, struggling to get up from the one-ton pirate, "Urgh, how much did you eat anyways? Luffy? Hey, Luffly?", the redhead shook the now limped body of the Strawhat captain, not expecting for a-

"Ha! Fooled ya!"

"AAAAIIIEEEEEE!" *WACK!*

"You scared me you idiot! What are you doing?", she growled furiously at the laughing teenager, more like the laughing kid. But the laughter was so contagous, it made her smiled along also.

"Trying to make you smile, duh! Shishishishi, you are cute when you smile!" , Luffy grinned, oblivious to the redding shade on his friend's face and his new coconut-sized bruise, "I hate it when you cry. There are no reasons to cry."

_And long after I've gone,  
You'll still be humming along  
And I'll keep you in my mind  
The way to make love so fine._

Nami stared incredulously at her captain before she let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, you are right. But don't think that you are smart, just because I admit that you just said something smart, but you."

"Aww poo.", Luffy pouted childishly, his head tilting to a side like a puppy.

"Whatever." , Nami smiled and tucked a red strand over her ear.

They sat in a comfortable silence infront of the galaxy sky, with Nami kept sneeking glances at her captain every two minutes. What she didn't know was that Luffy also stared at her for a while before turning back to watching star, right before she turned her head to stare at him.

The navigator unconsciously move closer to her captain, until she felt her hand touching his. Luffy eyes widened slightly before a content smile appeared on his face and his hand instinctively grabbed hers. Their fingers slowly interwined at the touch of warmth, and both of their faces burned a lovely pink. They glanced at each others briefly and settled down again for another star watch in comfort.

"Hey, Luffy."

"Hm?"

A kiss on the lips immidiately silenced the blackhead, and he felt his brain melting into a puddle of goo. The kiss was soft and sweet but filled with passion, making his stomache bursted into thousands of butterflies. A tangie taste he felt. _Nami's mikan_, he thought.

The kiss lasted for thirty seconds before they broke it off, both in the need for air. Nami grinned deviously at her captain despite her burning face before standing up from her spot, releasing her grip from his hand, making Luffy whined.

"I'm going back to my room. Make sure you clean up the mess and maybe you'll get another kiss tomorrow.", she said, dusting her jeans as she walked towards the direction where the female's cabin lies, leaving a stunned Luffy behind.

"...Yeah, I'll do it.", Luffy smiled dumbly before flopping back into his seat, the dazed smile still in place. A soft tune played at the back of his mind as he gazed up at the starry sky, "_Twinkle twinle little star, how I wonder what you are..."_

_We may only have tonight  
But 'til the morning sun, you're mine, all mine  
Play the music low  
And swing to the rhythm of love._

_Play the music low  
And swing to the rhythm of love._

Yeah, swing to the rhythm of love.


End file.
